This is a study of the chemical characteristics of prolactin which are responsible for its hormonal activity. Test systems in use are induction of N-acetyl lactosamine synthetase in cultural explants of pregnant mice, the crop-sac assay in pigeons, and a radioreceptor assay. These assays are used to test the activity of prolactin which has been modified by oxidation, reduction, and partial enzyme digestion.